


Jealous are we?

by Callmeyourhope



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Clubbing, First Kiss, Getting Together, Jealous Brett, M/M, Original Character(s), sinema
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 20:50:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4363718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmeyourhope/pseuds/Callmeyourhope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brett had a plan. A full proof plan. Now if he could just get Mason to stop dancing with Lucas that would be brilliant</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealous are we?

Brett’s plan was working, oh yeah, he had that boy eating out of the palm if his hand. He’s an honest guy okay? He knows what he looks like and what he can do with his body; he’s seen the way Mason looks at him.

He heard what Mason had said that lacrosse game to Liam

* “You think he’s hot don’t you?”

“No!”

Lie

“No not at all, no way!”

Lie

“…Maybe…yeah maybe a little”

There it is.*

That was why Brett was here after all, he heard Mason in the locker room the day before begging Liam to come clubbing with him at Sinema

“Come on Liam! We’re sophomores now, you’re a werewolf and I'm in the inner circle it’s time we celebrated” Mason exclaimed

“Mason I'm not sure Scott would like this, and who’s to say we could even get in?” Liam replied

“Liam please we never hang out any more, don’t worry about getting in I know a guy… well a girl. Anyway I need a night out with my wingman, my love life is a pathetic mess and I want to have fun tomorrow” Mason pleaded

“Fine” He sighed “But only because I'm your wingman.”

And well, if Brett wasn’t planning to go out that night, he certainly was now and if he chose to wear his tightest shirt and black jeans that ‘Made his ass look amazing’ then that was completely a coincidence. Which brings us back to the present, here, with Brett dancing with a random stranger whose name he couldn’t remember…Brian?…Ryan? doesn’t matter anyway, he only has eyes for one guy… and if all goes to plan Brett would have him soon.

Wait. Speaking of Mason, where the hell was he? Brett’s eyes scanned across the busy club looking for the smaller boy when they found him dancing with a muscular brunette that Brett had never seen before.

Jealousy reared up inside him, his wolf snapping at the surface. This was not the plan. Who was this kid? Who did he think he was grinding up against his sweet boy?

He continued to watch the pair with narrowed eyes, glaring even more when the man put his hands on Mason’s waist. He snapped when they moved lower and lower down Mason.

Brett grabbed the wrist of the stranger hard and snarled “That ass is mine, leave now”

“Oh really? Who are you?” the man smirked boldly pushing his chest out to seem more intimidating

“I’m his boyfriend” Brett’s eyes flashed, losing control of his wolf, “and if you don’t leave right now, you won’t have any limbs left when I’m done with you” giving an extra growl for effect Brett grabbed Mason, and the guy ran away in fear.

“So I’m your boyfriend now? Please tell me Brett, at what point did my ass become yours?” Mason asked

“I um-er-Well you mean I-“

“What’s the matter? Wolf got your tongue? Are you all talk, or are you gonna make this ass yours?” He smirked

“Excuse me?” Brett said with a bewildered expression on his face.

“Don’t act all coy now, if you’re not up for it I can always find Lucas-“

At this Brett snarled “No, you are MINE!”

“Then prove it” Mason smiled, his eyes filling with lust as Brett close the gap that remained between the two in a bruising kiss, filled with passion, as he claimed Mason’s mouth for his own.

They separated from their hard kiss, breathing heavily, Mason pull rested their foreheads together eyes closed “Best. Plan. Ever” he whispered

Brett looked opened his eyes shocked “what? You planned this? That’s so..so…devious. I love it”. Mason suddenly moved away, grabbing Brett’s hand and pulled him away from the crowed towards the exit “come on!” he shouted.

Brett laughed as he asked him “where are we going?”

Mason looked over his shoulder still moving towards the exit with mirth in his eyes “to my house, where you can really make this ass your own.” Needless to say Brett followed.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again, this is another one of the fics I originally wrote on Tumblr in response to the promts I got. Hope you enjoy it! Hateful comments will be deleted :) Hope the fic fuels the Brason needs


End file.
